The invention relates to an apparatus for the production of hinge-lid packs, especially for cigarettes, from a pack blank which can be folded round a (cigarette) block during transport by folding turrets, the pack blanks together with the cigarette block each being held in pockets of the folding turret and being foldable by means of folding members of fixed location connected to the folding turret.
Hinge-lid packs are in widespead use for receiving cigarettes. The hinge-lid pack is composed of a pack part and of a lid hinged on this in the region of a rear wall. The pack content, namely a cigarette group, is wrapped in an inner blank made of tin foil or the like and thus constitutes a cigarette block.
Packaging machines known in practice for the production of hinge-lid packs of this type are equipped with at least one folding turret which has pockets for receiving the pack blanks and the pack content. The folding turrets are driven intermittently, that is to say periodically. During the transport of the pack blanks by the folding turret, the necessary folding steps are carried out. The performance of packaging machines of this type is limited because of the periodic drive of the folding turret.